poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Crash's and Ryan's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: The Great Race
'''Crash's and Ryan's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: The Great Race '''is a new movie. Summery Thomas wants to go to the Great Railway Show but the bigger engines laugh at him, saying that he can't, but, Ryan, Crash and the rest of the gang will help Thomas prove the bigger engines wrong by training him how to race with the help of Evil Ryan's brother, Mewtwo and the War Doctor. But Diesel has plans of his own and decides to put Den, Dart and Paxton in crates so he looks really strong but they are foiled by Thomas. With help from an indian engine known as Ashima, Thomas learns that he has to be himself and soon finds a way to compete. Plot Thomas' Race with Gordon The film starts with Thomas puffing along the line then stopping at a station. He then continues on his way with Ryan and the Dazzlings while Annie and Clarabel talk. But then, Thomas hears Gordon approaching and decides to race with him. Then Ryan and the Dazzlings watch as Thomas announces the events of his own race. But Gordon wins. Friendship Games song/Ryan's idea At Knapford, a poster advertising the Great Railway Show is put up. Then the song "Friendship Games" starts playing while the engines sing along with the Wondercolts. Sci-Ryan and the Shadowbolts join in the song and then, after overhearing that everyone wants to compete in the Show's events, Ryvine gets an idea and tells Rothbart that Odette will be in the show and then they start singing "Battle of the Bands" to make the engines argue and absorb the negative energy from them, only Thomas, Ryan, the Dazzlings, the Cyberlings, the Doctor, Odette, her brother Human Rigby, and the rest of the steam team are unaffected by their singing. The gang have a chat in Ryan's clubhouse and Rigby (EG) informs that Rothbart will stop at nothing till he gets Odette to be his queen. Twilight tells Human Rigby that Thomas can do well in the show by training. Ryan signs Thomas up for the race/The training session Thomas goes to the train station in Tidmouth to see Ryan and the Dazzlings singing to the race trains to adore them. Cody and Sunset tells Thomas that he has Trivia *This film includes some events from Rainbow Rocks and Friendship Games. * *will be good guest stars in this film. *will be bad guest stars in this film. * * *Rotbart, Ryvine Sparkle, Kaos, Sofia the Worst, Grizzle, will work for * * * * * * * * * * * Songs *Friendship Games * *You Can Only Be You *I'm Full of Surprises *Battle of the Bands *I'm Full of Surprises *Grizzle's Bad * * * * * * * * * * * * *I'm Full of Surprises (reprise sung by Ryan and the Dazzlings) Scenes *Thomas' Race with Gordon *Friendship Games song/Ryan's idea *Ryan signs Thomas up for the race/The training session */ *Diesel's plan/"I'm Full of Surprises" * * * *Diesel scolds Den, Dart and Paxton/Diesel gets stuck in a crate *Sci-Ryan's magic skills against Rothbart/ * * * * * * * * * *Post Credits: The hunt for Diesel Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Racing Films